Father, Brother, Uncle, Self
by Druid Star
Summary: Sort of AU?-Not Cannon. Insert in final battle. Between when Black Star falls to Asura and Maka and Soul wake up. Oneshot. Please R


Death the Kid came too just as Black Star took a final blow that flung him against the jagged floor like a rag doll. He didn't get up. With trembling arms Kid slowly inched his way into a sitting position, his eyes unfocused for a moment. Liz and Patty lay close by, breathing but unconscious. The same held true for all others in the room. Except Asura. A weak chuckle bubbled in his chest but he refused to let it past his lips, they had failed and now only Maka was left to fight. But he could give her time, he owe them that, had promised her the chance to regain Soul for this world. In this he wouldn't fail.

The Demon God was shuffling forward. He had been reduced, broken and seemed more... human for it. In that one instance he was beautiful. Black and white hair moved of its own accord, red eyes stared at something beyond reality. The eye etched in black on his skin pulsed with insanity. Truly beautiful. His pale thin limbs were moving him forward, towards the slumped forms of Maka and Soul. Cautiously, Kid propped himself against a broad piece of rubble, for once not seeing or rather not caring for the asymmetric destruction around him. One step away from the unknowing pair, the red light of the barrier twisted; casting itself over its maker. A memory flashed.

"I know you."

It was barely a whisper, more breath than words. But He heard, and stopped.

"A photograph. You were younger, your eyes... I remember your eyes. You were young, so young. And smiling. Looking up beyond the frame- just... smiling. It was heartbreaking how happy you looked." Kid was only half aware of what he was saying but still the words continued. "I was four-I think- and I'd... I'd. You broke my heart. So free, so happy... so... prefect. Why couldn't I be like you, so perfect... I'd found it. I shouldn't of. But the boxes weren't aligned, they had to be straight. Always straight. But I was too small, they fell... and there it was. Creased, quartered. Water-marked like... drops had fallen and laid there until they had dis-disappeared. So worn... like silk, thin as- thin. And you were so happy. So... perfect."

He raised his head from where it was slowly drifted to rest on his chest. Asura hadn't moved. Hadn't breathed it seemed.

"I know you."

The question of how, why went unsaid but not unasked. In answer He turned away from them, and stepped up to the monochromatic form at his feet. Silence. It seemed to Kid's befuddled mind that it lasted for an eternity. Finally He moved. Soft hands moved across Kid's shoulders, shifting him forward. When all movement ceased it found them in a position together that was unthinkable to the logical mind. The Demon God was between Kid and the harsh cold of the stone fragment. He had curled his body around Kid's own which had slipped sideways, his head cradled in Asura's left arm which hugged him close the body behind him. The other hand was slowly carding its long fingers through Kid's hair, brushing it way from his face- exposing his profile.

A sigh escaped befuddled lips. Tension left Kid's body. They sat thus, together, until long moments past as Maka conversed with a false soul. Warmth of another pushed back the insanity, enough for Asura to speak an answer. Voice deep like a lullaby.

"I was twelve. I was with my big brother. It was before my madness. Before you were born... before many things. It was before I became desperate for power, realised how weak I was. How... imperfect I was compared to Him." A smile twisted itself on his lips. The hand in Kid's hair stopped and mapped his face on its way to cup is jaw. Slowly, almost gentle, his face was turned until he lay spread across the Demon God's lap- their faces inches apart. Eyes locked.

"Do you want to know the truth? Do you want to know whose tears stained that picture? Who my brother is? If you ask, I'll tell you the truth. It is yours. All you need is ask. Do you want to know who?"

Caught, all Kid could do was nod once. The smile left Asura, only a shadow of it remained as he slowly bent his head. Those same lips caressed Kid's check in a parody of a kiss until they came to rest by his ear. Their faces were pressed together, cheek to cheek, Asura's face buried in his hair. Golden eyes widened as a single truth was uttered.

"Death."

Kid wanted to reject it. To unhear that one word. He wanted to scream and rage 'It wasn't true.' But he couldn't. Things started to fall into place. No God could be made, only born. A demon could manifest itself however... even in the heart of the deity. The similarities between himself and his... Uncle. The same face, the same eyes dyed different colours. Here in front of him was the reason why all those years ago his Father hadn't been able to deal the killing blow. He hadn't been able to, couldn't bring himself too- only years of thought had allowed him the conviction to attempt it. And yet he had fail... died for the same reason as he had then. He hadn't been able to see family blood split. The same blood which had boiled within Asura, jealous of the first born son, until he had committed a crime so foul to gain the power to surpass Lord Death himself. To surpass his own Brother. A single tear bled from Kid's eye at the tragedy which had torn the two brothers apart. It broke his heart.

Asura drew back wiping another's tears from his own face. Smiling he lent forward to place a kiss on his nephew's forehead. Maka and Soul stirred. The insanity returned to Asura's eyes. His Uncle died a second time. Pain screamed through Kid as he was lowered onto the floor, his face and chest pressed to the floor. His vision faded, the last of his energy used up, all he could see was the bare feet walking way. And as he fell into darkness so too did his memory of the last words of the Demon God.


End file.
